My life is horrible
by T.G.A.2.B
Summary: Well...it is. I only have three good friends...maybe? My marks aren't as high as I want them. The atrocious boy I liked turned out to be worse. Bloody Peeves won't leave me alone. Remus Lupin has it in for me. He has a gorgeous friend. Who is a prat.
1. I HATE BRUNO SULLIVAN

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.

_-And so, I said 'Do you like me?' and then she said 'No! She doesn't think of me that way.' Jeez. I really hate her. What a bint! She doesn't like me?!!!???_

This is pretty much the same conversation that my friend Bruno and I have on a daily basis. It's not so much of a conversation as a one-sided dialogue. Or rather note-writing. And he dominates that as well. And, when we do talk…he doesn't let me speak. At all.

WHY am I even friends with him? I know…because I didn't know anyone in Divination. Actually…no. I'm friends with Elsy…but she sits with the Slytherins…so it gets awkward, plus I feel weird hanging out with just her.

**-Bruno!!! You can't call her a bint! That's not nice. A week ago you were ready to kiss the ground she walked on!**

-_Yes, well, that's before the stupid twit rejected me! How can anyone not like me? I'm not being conceited, but Mari Divine, Laila Lovegood, and your mate Ariel Fenestra ALL liked me!_

Will he EVER shut up? And Ariel didn't like him. She was just trying to get him and me together. How awful! The truth is, I liked him in the beginning of Divination, but now I wonder, "HOW DOES HE EVEN HAVE FRIENDS?" He just keeps blathering on and on and on. He's very irritating. And what kills me is that he's not even that good-looking. I think it's just 'cause he's a boy and he's there. That's what I try to tell myself. The truth is that I have understandable crushes, and some pretty atrocious ones as well.

Maybe I should tell him. It's been hard keeping it all in. No harm in doing so.

Oh boy. It's a good thing we're passing notes. I would not be able to say this out loud.

-**Bruno...I have to tell you something...****in the beginning of the year...I kind of, sort of had a crush on you. ****But don't worry…I don't anymore…and I don't like you or anything. I just thought you were cute. ****Now that we're friends, I don't feel the same. How silly am I, eh?**

He's reading the note. In the meantime, I pretend to gaze into my crystal ball. He's looking up. He's not amused. His face has this hard look. Ooohhh.

"Sophia, I never liked you. I don't like you now. And I never will like you." He says this out loud.

Ouch. Harsh. Whatever.

-Okay, I just told you because I was bored. No big deal.

"Well. I didn't tell you, but I am going out with Sue-Ann Horley. And we like each other very much. And we want to stay that way."

Sue-Ann Horley? That stupid fourth-year??? SHE'S 14. He's 17! And WHY is he acting like such a tool? I honestly don't like him like that. And what the hell does "stay that way" mean?

"What the hell do you mean?" I am absolutely furious. I want to curse him into oblivion. I have had to hear him rave on about the most unattractive girls they ARE not pretty…it sounds harsh, but it's TRUE…ask anyone! I must not jinx him. I will not jinx him.

"I think we both know what it means," He sounds condescending. It is taking all my will power to not throw the crystal ball at his stupid smug face.

Before I could say anything, or rather cause bodily harm, the bell rang. Thank the heavens. I was pretty much the first one out of there.

I am ready to kill him. Oh no. Now I can feel tears welling into my eyes and my face getting hot. I just have to make it to the common room before I break down. Breathe. Breathe.

Thank god the hallways aren't that crowded.

What's the bloody password? I remember, "Tantellegra". The portrait swung open. I stepped in. It was still partly empty. I see Ariel's blonde hair bobbing about.

She sees me walk in, "Sophia, what's wrong? What happened?" She looks worried. That makes me feel like crying even more. I see Lily making her way towards us.

"You're both early tod...what happened?"

They both look at me sympathetically. Oh no. I should drink some water before I tell them. And before stupid Bruno comes in.

"I need water!" My words are wobbly.

"Ohh...I don't have water, but I have Butterbeer. I saved some in a bottle to drink in class."

"Thanks Ariel. That's even better." I take a sip, and instantly it warms me up and it tastes SO GOOD!

I quickly launch into the whole story before Super-Git comes in. Lily and Ariel look horrified by the time I'm finished.

"I hate him. And he thinks you like him!!! No offense, Soph, but I never thought he was cute." Ariel is particularly vehement towards him, ever since he tried to hit on her.

"Forget him. I'm starving. Let's go eat," I'm sick of talking about him, "but make sure he's not around!"

Ariel loves stuff like this. Spying, I mean. She tiptoes to the portrait, walks out, comes back in, "ALL CLEAR!"

I don't know why she yells. If she were a real spy, she would be dreadful. Despite myself, I start laughing.

We make our way down to the Great Hall. I see Potter and his friends make way before us. They haven't seen us. Good. However what's not so good is that when we sit down, they sit diagonal from us, so they can pretty much overhear our conversations. I can certainly hear them, and God knows I'm deaf most of the time. They're on about some Snitch and broomsticks and other stuff.

Oh! James just spotted Lily. His hand jumps to his hair. But she doesn't notice. After looking at her for a minute, he goes back to his convo.

"I can't believe we're going to be 7th years soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Before I met Ariel, I thought I was loud and perky. But she redefines the meaning of the word.

"I just hope I passed all my classes!" I haven't done my best in Transfiguration.

"Well...I'm just glad there are no more Slug Club meetings." Lily hates the whole idea. I thought they were entertaining because Slughorn is so daft, but in a good way. He's like Santa Clause.

"Ahh, well at least you lot were invited to his parties. I never got to go!" Elsy Fenestra, our other friend and Ariel's twin, just plunked herself down next to Black. She's in Slytherin, so she doesn't hang out with us as much. She also likes to lie about the most dimwitted, truthful things, things that have happened. She just likes to outright deny them. It's quite funny, but annoying as well.

"Oh yes you did! He invited you because he knew you and Ariel came from a long line of twins. You refused! And I think you're the one who had to literally be dragged to the first meeting! " Lily chides. I remember that day it was quite hysterical.

"I finished the stupid crystal ball thing late...Cassander wouldn't let me go until I blurted something out. I honestly didn't know what to say...so I was like 'I see a handsome face in my future. He is surrounded by Dark Forces. I also see a full moon and four nymphs bathing in the moonlight!" She finishes this last bit with a goofy expression on her face.

We all look at her blankly. "What? It's almost a full moon tonight! You know what that means…you know...that plan...the lake…" she trails off when it doesn't register on our faces.

"OH GOODNESS! Ariel, you know what I'm on about, don't you?" As cynical and, I hate to say it, flaky as Elsy is, Ariel is just as shrewd but cheerful. But they're not identical twins. Elsy has hair as black as mine. Ariel is icy blonde.

Realization dawns on Ariel's face, and she looks ecstatic. The only bad thing about Ariel is that she is always excited, causing her to be loud...but when she gets REALLY excited, she practically yells.

"I KNOW...YOU SAID THAT WE SHOULD DO IT ON A DAY OFTHE FULL MOON SO THAT THE WEREWOLVES COME OUT!"

Oh god. Lupin's head jerks up. Bloody hell, he's a prefect! Mind you, so is Lily.

"Ariel shut up!" We all hiss simultaneously.

"Lily, do you think it's safe to do it on a full moon? I mean I have heard rumors that there are werewolves in the forest. It wouldn't be safe." I can't help worrying.

"Normally I would agree with you. But we are done with our classes. And it will be scorching tonight. We have the cloaks. Plus, I checked, there really are no were..." Her voice trails off.

Lupin, Black, and Potter seem to be listening intently. Pettigrew is just eating cheese. He is so clueless.

Ariel looks horrified..."Have they heard us?" She mouths.

I can't tell...but fortunately, or rather unfortunately, stupid Bruno Sullivan makes his way to where we are. Lovely, he has his equally stupid new girlfriend on his arm.

"Why is he coming here?" Lily hisses.

"What did I miss? Oh...I see...Super-Git." Elsy is the one who made the name for him. None of them like him. I drink my Pumpkin Juice. "As unpleasantness will surely surface, I have some things to do…good bye." She walks away to the Slytherin table…and starts shoveling food down her mouth.

Bruno says hello to Potter and them. Great. Now we have an audience. Then he clears his throat, "Hem. Sophia, May I, I mean may we speak to you in private?"

"Hmmm. Spend even a minute with a prat and a troll? I don't think so. Whatever rubbish you have to spout, say it here." I can't help it. Who does he think he is? His face turns an ugly, but comical, shade of red. I can't help but laugh. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that the Potter crew is discreetly paying attention. Pettigrew actually has his tongue out in anticipation of what will happen.

"I would just like to tell you that my girlfriend, I mean we, have decided that you and I shall no longer continue this friendship. You should be put in your place. And I shall no longer speak to you, so please refrain from sending me notes or contacting me or talking to me in any way, shape, or form." He looks very pleased with his little speech.

IS HE SERIOUS?

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? You have the audacity...you...you...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S OVER HERE TALKING TO ME! I TOLD YOU IT WAS JUST A CRUSH. I WAS DESPERATE. IT WAS 5 MONTHS AGO."

He tries to say something. "LEAVE ME ALONE. WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? GO AWAY!!!"

He walks away with his lapdog in wake. I guess his little attempt to "put me in my place" backfired. I don't care any more…most of the time I try to keep calm…but this was going too far. I don't care if anyone heard me.

"Fine. We're doing it tonight. I hope there are werewolves, and if one bites me, I will gladly rip Bruno Sullivan apart." Yes, I sound maniacal. But what would you do?

Amid all the chaos on my part and the looking away and general snickering everyone else, I notice Sirius Black looking at me. When I glance at him, he holds my gaze, but then looks away a moment later.

**//Hiii...I edited this story to make it a little less confusing...please review...so I can know what I did wrong...what needs to be fixed. The works. I know that the some of the characters seem exaggerated...but then again, look at Lockhart! I'm going to stay as true to the book as I can. So...yeah. Reviewww!!!**


	2. Myrtle and Dismemberment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.  
**

Okay…so our plan was made towards the end of the 4th year. We had made a pact that one day we would go down to the lake, not be frightened by the Forest or the giant squid, and take a little splash. It seemed foolhardy. After all, if Potter, Lupin, and Black could get away with so much, than why shouldn't we? Pettigrew didn't seem to do much. He was just there. He wasn't completely stupid, he seemed downright cunning sometimes, but he was no genius. I had to work with him once in Charms…actually, I was forced to, on account of being late to class. This was in the 4th year in fact, anyways

After the whole bloody fiasco with Bruno, I lose my appetite, which is rare. I excuse myself and tell them I have to go to the toilet. There are some things that you just have to face alone.

I purposely make my way to the second floor bathroom, because there is only one person that is probably more miserable than me. Moaning Myrtle.

Myrtle is not the _greatest_ friend, but it is good to complain about stuff to her. Not that she sympathizes with me; she rather enjoys it when I'm miserable. It's just that I know that she won't tell anyone because I told her she was my friend. She is rather annoying though…but her life was not the best either. I tell her stuff that I wouldn't let anyone else know…not even Lily.

"Myrtle…are you in here?"

"Hello Sophia…" she comes through her favorite stall, "I was just thinking of Olive Hornby…she deserved every single thing I did."

I know better than to even utter a word about Olive Hornby. I once tried to ask her what Olive would do. I ended up with toilet water on my robes. Apparently I was going to side with Olive, and it was nobody's business, and Olive was just a fat pig with a stick up her bum. Those are times when I wanted to kill Myrtle myself.

"Yes, well…remember that boy I told you about? Bruno? Well he has a girlfriend now."

"Oh…you must be devastated!" The glee on her face is almost amusing. Almost.

"Yes well, I don't really care. He was the biggest prat I knew."

"I fancied a boy one. His name was Vladimir Tudor. He was a Slytherin. And he liked Olive Hornby. I saw what happened to him. He became a greasy disgusting pig."

Honestly, leave it to Myrtle to fancy a Slytherin. No, that's wrong. They're not _all _bad. But Myrtle is the worst person to confide to, because everything ends up being about her.

I can't be complaining though, I'm in a lavatory talking to a ghost who enjoys it when I'm unhappy.

"Yes…boys are horrible. Anyways, Myrtle I have to go now. I have Transfiguration, and I can't be late. Nice chat though. I will see you later hopefully."

I try not to stick around Myrtle for too long, mainly because she ends up saying something that makes me want to say something vicious back, and I don't need to argue with Moaning Myrtle of all people, er…I mean…things? Oh, you know what I mean.

After Transfiguration, which we have with the Hufflepuffs, I have an hour break. Sometimes I use it to do my work, other times I end up goofing around with Lily and Ariel.

Which is very stupid of me, as I need all the time I can get. It's just that sometimes I'm aiming to be a Healer, so my classes and schedule is a lot more hectic than Lily and Elsy's. Elsy wants to work for the Ministry, so she's always busy with clubs. She is President of the Charms Club, Witches for Gringotts, Slytherin House Representative; she is also a prominent member of the Slug Club. Truthfully, it's not hard to see why she is in Slytherin. She can be quite ruthless, and she is manipulative. I am not being unkind, but it is obvious why she is Slughorn's favorite. She is really popular as well, not only because she is in charge of so many things, but also because Elsy and Ariel aren't Purebloods. There family has mixed Blood. In fact I am the only one who's family is as Pure as Black's or Potter's.

These things shouldn't matter, but they horrifically do. There was this whole incident with Lily, Potter, and Snape at the end of last year. It was terrible; I have never seen Lily so angry. What's worse is that Potter treated it like a big joke. He asked Lily out on a date! What a tosser. I'm no fan of Snape, but they would treat him awful! It was sickening actually. Of course now I have no sympathy for him, but it was just a horrible thing to watch. Potter is better now, but I will never be able to look at him the same, not only because of what he did to Snape, but the fact that he asked Lily out like that. It was sooo embarrassing. All week people kept teasing her. And Potter just sat there and didn't stop anyone. He could be Myrtle's twin in ridiculousness and annoyingness.

Lily hasn't decided what she wants to be yet. And Ariel…wait for it…wants to be a singer. Apparently some relative of theirs, Celeste Warhbech got a record deal, so now Ariel is going to be one too. I do wish her all the best, but it can get annoying, because she does has to pass Hogwarts requirement classes, and that's it. No extra classes for her, no stress, tension or pressure. Of course I'm jealous!

She's not stuck taking Ancient Runes or Divination, History of Magic, or worst and ironically Muggle Studies with Evan Rosier, James Wilkes, Peter Pettigrew, and Elena Yaxley. Pettigrew and I are the only Gryffindors and there are two Ravenclaws: Ralf Lovegood and Rowan Edgecombe. The rest are the Slytherins. Muggle Studies is an extra credit class. I need all the credit I can get. I don't know why the rest of them are taking it. Ralf is a bit odd, but he's nice. Ralf is rather annoying; he is very up himself. Oh I forget, there is a Hufflepuff too, it's Ernie Bloomwood, and he is the cutest little thing. He has this innocent round face; he looks like he is 5, not 16! He gets picked on a lot, by the Slytherins, but mostly I make him sit next to me, so they don't bother him.

Oh my, look at the time. I've just wasted an hour. Okay, not wasted. But still. I have to go to History of Magic, which is fairly easy. I have it with Potter and his bloody dolts. But at least Mariana Jacobs is in it, as well. She is a Ravenclaw, and we've been friends since first year. She is excellent at Charms…and I think she likes Ralf Lovegood! As I'm about to step in the class, I see someone call my name. I look around and it's Lupin. He looks pale and out of breath, as if he was running.

"Sophia…I need to talk to you." He grabs my elbow, or rather holds it, and steers me to a corner in the hallway.

Lupin is handsome! Maybe he'll ask me out. Maybe someone likes me! Plus Bruno just walked by and looked at us in disbelief. Honestly, if it was any other boy I would be flustered, but since it's Lupin, I am not uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" I am quite enjoying this, because he's standing quite close and he smells nice. I see Lily make her way into the class, but not before throwing a puzzled look my way.

Drat. I see Potter and Black as well. They don't look amused, they look upset.

"Sophia…I couldn't help over-hearing at lunch…and I don't think it is a good idea, what you plan to do."

WHAT??? OH. He was there at lunch. That's what this is all about.

"What?" I feel numb. He can't ruin this. I have had a horrible day. I also failed my Potions test even though I studied soooo hard. I don't need this, "What plan? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Please don't do it. It won't be safe." He looks like he's going to cry.

I look away. And I catch Potter's eye. They planned this. They want to do something. That's why he is so insistent. I jerk my arm out of his grasp. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. Your bloody friends are planning something aren't they? That's why you don't want us to go. Well you can't stop us. And if you even breathe a word of this to anyone, I will dismember you" With that, I storm off. I glare at Potter and Black on the way in "You lot are pathetic." I spit out. How dare they?

I'm so stupid. I should've realized that Lupin would have an ulterior motive.

I sit down next to Lily. "Sophia, what's the matter?" She eyes the trio making their way in.

"Lupin tried to convince me to forget the plan. And I…Oh no…I told him I would dismember him!!!" I put my head down. The embarrassment is overwhelming.

Lily chuckles at this. "Don't worry, we WILL do this…and if he tries anything, I'll help you!"

So, yeah. I know I know…MAY? This was the second chapter. PLEASEEE review and tell me what you like and don't like! It was a lot of writing, and less action, but I wanted to get the storyline out of the way.

Also…I am ANAL when it comes to HP, so I know that Antonin Dolohov was ahead of them. But he's such a horrible character that I couldn't resist!

Regardless of reviews, I will still put up the next chapter. And I promise the next chapter will have more action and the story will kick off!


	3. The Lake and the Squid

"Do you…do you…think it'll be safe?" my voice falters, "You don't think Lupin would tell…would he?"

Elsy is furious. "What is he going to do? 'Oh Professor McGonagall, I think that Lily Evans, Sophia BlackLamb, Ariel and Elsy Fenestra are planning an excursion where they will go out to the lake in the middle of the night and frolic and take part in girlish delight' "

Girlish delight?

"Yes. 'And oh Professor, the reason that _I_ have such a problem with it, is because MY FRIENDS and I would like to do something that will be extremely stupid and will display to the world what prats we are.' " Lily adds.

"But you know…I do rather like Black…he is gorgeous!!!" Of course Ariel would say that.

I think Lupin and Potter are more attractive. "I think Lupin and Potter are more attractive"

Automatically everyone zeroes in on Lily. "What? You know, if Potter were a little bit mature and…let me think…SANE…I would actually like him!"

"Well he has gotten better…I talk to him in Potions and he's quite normal. Not too overbearing…he's actually nice". I can't help putting in.

"Yes, but after what Lupin tried to do…what would you say now?" for once Elsy is skeptical.

"That's true…but…I don't know…it was a little unnerving…they all looked like they were about to cry."

"They were probably planning something clever and original like 'Let's try to find a way to get up the girls' dormitory even though it is impossible in every possible way and has been tried since our first year…but since we think we're so clever, we will still try!" Ariel interjects.

I point out that if it were something as stupid and harmless as that, then it wouldn't have mattered if we were going to the lake. It wouldn't have mattered at all.

We were now lounging under the beech tree. It had been a real pain getting out of the castle. Ariel, Lily, and I had had to be very quiet so as not to wake up Mary McDonald.

Or anyone else downstairs for that matter. But luckily no one had been there. It was quite eerie to see the common room so empty, although it was still filthy.

Another worry surfaces. "How durable are these cloaks, by the way? What if we meet a teacher? What if they cast a spell on us?"

"We're not going to stay that long…one dip…and plus it's not like we'll be blundering around" Ariel seems to have an answer for everything.

I let out a sigh, and resolve to enjoy myself…after all tomorrow might be my last day. On account of us being chucked out after being caught.

Underneath our robes we were all wearing swimming suits. I was full of jubilation to be standing underneath the tree's shade, the warm wind blowing my hair around my shoulders. I was becoming more and more jumpy…but in a good way. I was the first one to reach the lake and dip my feet in.

"You reckon the squid'll do anything?" For once it's Elsy with the nervous question.

Lily is all calm. "It lives in the bottom. We're near…we're at the edge. It doesn't come this far, it's too shallow."

She's just trying to make Elsy feel better. "Even if the squid comes to us, it won't hurt us.

"Elsy…it won't hurt us!" I repeat firmly, although I am secretly thrilled. At least I'M not afraid of the Giant Squid".

She admits defeat. "Alright…but let's not stay out too long, I have to talk to Flitwick about the Charms Club: the elections will have to be held soon"

"Yes yes yes…you can tell us all about it later…can we get in the water already?" I'm impatient.

We all dive into the water together. I put my whole body in, do a few laps, but I stay near the water's edge. Ariel however seems to be testing my nerves by swimming out further and further.

"Ariel come back here now. The squid…" Elsy sounds like she's on the verge of tears.

"Nothing's going to happen Elphziba! It's only the bloody lake"

Lily and I exchange looks. Ariel sometimes likes to prove how brave she is. Sometimes I think she does it to distance herself from the fact that Elsy is in Slytherin. As if being reckless and stupid will stop people from associating her with Elsy.

I used to be best friends with Ariel. But then around third year, she started to change. She was head over heels in love with Sirius Black. And she started ditching me for Lavinia Brown, who's in our year as well, but we've never been close. After that, I spent more and more time with Lily and Mary McDonald, to the point that we're all best friends now.

Something Ariel can't stand.

So now she goes out of her way to bad mouth Mary, who's a half-blood, when Lily isn't around of course, because she was never friends with Mary.

And that's why Mary isn't here with us. And the only reason Ariel is trying to renew our friendship, or rather worm her way in, is because dear old Lavinia cannot pry herself away from the mouth of dear old Caradoc Dearborn.

They've only been going out a month, and I, who have never kissed anyone, have now grasped the exact physics of snogging someone, as they do it EVERYWHERE!

So then Ariel came crawling back to me. But I haven't forgiven her. I remember, She and Lavinia would make fun of me, and call me childish because I wouldn't devote my time to examine every teensy detail of their non-existent love lives.

I admit, Sirius Black is dreadfully good looking, but you know, I do have other things to talk about. Anyways, I don't think Ariel ever told him she liked him, but…I don't know.

And it's more awkward, because Elsy knew exactly what was going on, but there's not much she could do. I mean we still talked, but it was never the same. Plus since she' so busy, I don't see her much anyways. And Divination doesn't count, because we don't really talk much in it.

I don't know about Lily and Ariel's relationship. They tolerate each other. I guess.

But I always feel like I'm on tenterhooks with Ariel. I just don't like her very much now. She's fun and all that, for the most part, but I can never trust her.

A splash of water in my face jerks me out of these unpleasant thoughts.

"Thinking again? Well at least now I know what to get you for your birthday," says Lily.

"A Pensieve? I wish," I snort impatiently.

"Ugh, Sophia, do you know how unattractive you sound when you snort like that? Even more than you look!"

I look around at Ariel, who is in peals of laughter. Elsy looks away, and Lily's smile becomes hard.

I play it off. I won't take the bait. The thing is she pretends to be joking…when she actually means everything she says. "Oh Ariel, you're hilarious. Not."

But she doesn't get it. "I mean, really, why would you tell Bruno you like him? It makes you look so desperate.

"And he looks like a troll. I must say, you have terrible taste. And to be rejected by someone like that." She shudders.

I knew it. I knew she's been dying to have a go at me ever since lunch.

I could think of many different retorts, but I don't want to make things awkward for Lily and Elsy.

Ariel is still going on. "You're never going to get a boyfriend if you carry on like that. That is if you are interested in…boys." She smirks, pleased at her old pathetic joke. She's been insinuating this for a very long time.

That's it. She's gone too far. She has become so nasty. "Just because I, unlike you, don't throw myself into the lap of every boy I fancy, doesn't mean that I…I…you know."

Her smile somewhat slips. "I was only joking," she scoffs, "No need to be so mean."

I snort, "I'm getting out now." And I do get out.

"Honestly, Sophia, I didn't know you were such a baby."

This time Elsy speaks up. "Shut up Ariel, haven't you heard, there are…are…_things_ in the forest. AND you may have all forgotten but Potter and his friends are planning something, and I for one will not get caught in the middle of it!

"If we get caught, we'll be in so much trouble. We could get expelled! I don't know why I ever agreed to this stupid plan in the first place. We should have done something else!"

Well well. She's the one who made the plan! This is what I mean when I say she lies about stupid things.

"Yeah, I think we should go now." Lily looks at her watch, "Blimey, it's been two hours already!"

"Well, I'm not ready to go yet." Ariel pouts and crosses her arms.

"Well…I AM. And so are Lily and Sophia. We're leaving!"

"What if I refuse to get out?"

She cannot be serious.

"And how pray tell will you leave without a cloak?" Her voice is cruel and mocking now.

This time Lily speaks up. "Well…I'm pretty good with a Disillusionment Charm, and Sophia is excellent…so I guess we won't be needing it"

Ariel looks absolutely gob smacked. "Well…well…this is how it is.

"Sophia Calla BlackLamb…you are the biggest coward ever…you have no backbone! Lily Evans…you are a stuck up priss. And Elphziba…you just wait and see what I do."

Lily just rolls her eyes. Elsy looks mad. Ariel may be nastier, meaner, whatever else, but Elsy is not in Slytherin for nothing. I think its Ariel who should be more scared.

"Fine. Fine. How's this for backbone?" I grab my stuff and start to walk away. I hear footsteps behind me, and I see Lily, Elsy, and Ariel following me.

"You can use the cloak…" Ariel admits grudgingly.

Lily and I exchange looks…she might just pull the cloak off of us. "We don't trust you. We're still going to use the charm"

Ariel looks furious…

* * *

By the time we get up to the dormitory [without being caught!. Ariel isn't speaking to us, as she's told me about 5 times.

Whatever.


	4. Doom

I'm walking around Hogsmeade, and somehow end up at Madame Puddifoots. I walk inside and it's really dark in there. I see someone is waiting for me, and it turns out to be my boyfriend.

My boyfriend is Sirius Black. He looks up at me as I walk towards him…and WHOOSH

drenches me with a water balloon.

Instantly I wake up and realize it was…

"PEEVES!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"What's going on?" Lily yawns and asks

I make a grab for my wand. And leap off the bed. Mary and Ariel wake up too.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE—I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART!"

"Sophia, SHUT UP!"

"NO! _YOU _SHUT UP ARIEL!"

I hear people screaming and laughing in the common room. I follow Peeves down the stairs, swearing at the top of my lungs, and I almost make a swipe at his leg, but after blowing a raspberry and pelting me with another balloon, he disappears.

I see Caradoc and Lavinia. A bunch of stupid second years with their stupid Gobstones stare at me open-mouthed.

"WHAT are you looking at?" I slip down the wet steps, and collide into…McGonagall!

She looks more serious then I have ever seen her. Not even furious…but grave.

Oh bloody hell. She knows. _She knows._ That's why she's here. Lupin told her!!! I'm going to kill him.

"Ms. BlackLamb, clean yourself up" She doesn't seem to acknowledge that I was cursing and screaming, about a second ago. "You are to be in Professor Dumbledore's office in ten minutes." I nod mutely.

"Please hurry, I will wait for you, down here." With that she waves her wand, and the stairs are instantly dry.

I make my way up the stairs and see Lily and Mary hanging over the railing openmouthed.

"Is this about last night, you think?" Lily asks.

"What happened last night?" Mary looks confused.

Simultaneously, Lily and I look at Ariel, who is sitting there smirking.

Mary looks hurt. I think she realizes. "Whatever. Just…just forget it."

I would explain to her…but right now, I can't think.

I may be expelled.

I can't find my robes.

I start breathing really fast, and I feel like crying. But I can't. My legs are shaky and my arms feel numb…but heavy at the same time.

Lily helps me with my robe, and I brush my teeth and tie my hair up.

"Mary…I'm really…" I have a lump in my throat. "I'm really sorry"

"Oh no…Sophia don't…I'm not mad…just a bit annoyed." She smiles slightly.

"We know. We know." Lily puts in. "But now…don't worry about it.

"Sophia…deny everything." I have never seen Lily so serious either.

"Wh-what?" I can't talk.

"Just…just play dumb. Okay?"

"Yeah…alright." I make my way towards the door. "I should go."

I go down the stairs, and see McGonagall looking around the common room. Lavinia and Caradoc don't seem so entwined together anymore. But jeez, 9 o'clock in the morning? On a Saturday? They are…I don't even know what they are.

"Ms. BlackLamb, there you are. Shall we proceed?"

"Yes…Professor" My voice is almost a whisper. "Professor, do you know what this is regarding?"

McGonagall looks at me with a strange expression. Almost pitying.

"That…that is why you will see Professor Dumbledore"

Oh.

The rest of the way there, we are both silent. I'm in such a dze, I don't realize that we are already there.

We come to Dumbledore's office. I have never been here before. I wonder what it's like.

McGonagall says "Chocolate Frog" to ugly gargoyles. Again...I only register this after it's happened.

We go in.

I face my doom.


End file.
